Special
by ZenAngelSan
Summary: A fluffy one-shot...NaminexRoxas, SoraxKairi Namine's POV


Special

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or KH2.

The skies are blue; the place is peaceful and today was a perfect morning. Well, except for the heat wave that currently struck Twilight Town. Hi, my name's Namine and today we were to go to the town swimming pool. Well, my friends and I anyway.

Today really is the perfect day, to draw that is. The blue skies during summer are always beautiful, but today, they're special because it was at the right shade and I definitely didn't want to miss it…not for the world. However, I still went to the pool with my friends. I had promised Kairi, my best friend, that I would go.

Of course, he would be there too. Everybody started yelling in happiness when we finally reached the pool. As Hayner had placed it, it was a bloody, hot day. But my loose blue dress with little flower prints is more than enough to keep me cool. As everybody plopped their bags near the table where I was seated and began tearing down their clothes, I secretly watched as he undressed from under my sketch pad.

His spiky brownish blond hair was slightly wet from his sweat as he took off his white shirt gleefully and his semi-muscular chest was revealed for the world to see. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he finally took of his shorts and his black trunks were seen. He messily placed his clothes in his orange bag before getting tagged by Sora, his twin as both raced to the pool, Hayner not far behind.

I blushed heavily; I knew I shouldn't have watched that. I hid behind my sketchbook until I was certain my face didn't feel hot anymore and looked up in time to see Olette in her orange bathing suit, Selphie in a blue one-piece and Kairi in her pink bikini. I giggled as I saw Kairi's red face. I asked her to lean down before whispering teasingly to her, "Your boyfriend's looking at you and I think he's blushing." She blushed even more as she playfully slapped me and whispered back, "There is no way Roxas is going to notice you if you don't show off that white bikini we bought together the other day."

I felt my face burst with heat instantly before I heard Kairi's giggle and squeal when Sora came over and squirted a water gun. Kairi rustled her red hair from her blue eyes before she ran to her boyfriend, tossing the brunette with a water balloon that Pence had handed to her. Olette smiled at me before sprinting down and jumping into the pool. I should really get back to drawing.

I took out by pencil from my green pencil case and began to sketch the beautiful blue sky. I looked up once before dropping my head down as I hurriedly sketched the clouds before it became blurry in my mind. I looked up again and before realizing it, I was staring into something blue but there was flesh on top of that blue.

"Roxas?!" I squeaked when I finally realized that he was looking at me. "And she finally noticed me." Roxas smirked as he pinched my nose. He sat beside me, his wet skin and hair slightly dripping. "What are you drawing anyway, Namine?" he asked me casually as he leaned in slightly forward, peeking into my drawing. I, of course, was blushing when I finally stuttered, "S-sky…"

Roxas laughed, "Seriously, how can you stand this heat? I'm already melting here." He fanned himself jokingly as he said this. "You know that I can stand everything for the sake of drawing, Roxas." I joked along, but in truth, I was sweating bullets and I so wanted to take my dress off, but of course, not in front of Roxas.

It seemed as if he read my mind as he brushed my slightly damp blonde hair and stared into my blue eyes, "Are you sure? You seem pretty flushed and your forehead is pretty hot." He asked like he was really concerned. I smiled slightly at him, embarrassed because the reason I was flushed like crazy was because of him. "It's nothing…really."

"Roxas! Come over here. Pence just ate all of those sea-salt ice creams you brought." Xion called as she walked over donning her black swimsuit and linked her arm around Roxas's. "We'll save you some ice cream, so don't worry okay?" Xion told me as she continued to drag Roxas. He gave me an apologetic look before arguing with Xion. I barely heard their conversation as I ducked back down and started my drawing.

"Stupid Roxas…" I mumbled to myself as the clouds shifted. I had to start all over. I looked up slightly, seeing Kairi getting tackled by Sora as he kissed her cheek. I giggled and everybody else laughed when Riku and Axel splashed into the pool as they were wrestling. I managed to get back to my drawing…for a little while before getting pulled away by Kairi and Olette to the dressing rooms along with my white sports bag.

When I stumbled back to my original spot, I was embarrassed as my white bikini was uncovered. I pulled down my straw hat to cover my red face. Kairi and Olette gave each other high fives. Only Kairi came back and sat down with me as she told me, "Good luck." I could only smile back before hiding back under my hat. I did manage to peek at Roxas, but he seemed too preoccupied playing with Xion and Axel for the moment.

I sighed, but I wasn't sure if it was of relief or disappointment. At least now, I was slightly cooled off and my sketch was complete, all I had to do was color it. I looked up at the sky again. I could get lost in it and I could feel myself dozing off. I shook it off and slapped myself awake. I closed my notebook, sighing. I guess I just won't be able to finish it today.

I could swim, but that would entail to having Roxas seeing me in this skimpy bikini. No way, even though the real purpose was to let him see me in this. And I thought today would be special as well. I stood up and decided to sunbathe in one of the reclined chairs, but I was stopped in my tracks when I saw Kairi kissing Sora on his nose. She was placed in between his legs and his head propped against his crossed arms as he chuckled and brought her head down for a kiss.

It was a secluded place anyway, free from the peering eyes of our nosy friends. Instead, I went into a shack where they sold drinks and food. I heard Roxas and Axel bickering as they entered the shop as I bought my desired drink. "Namine, you finally got your nose out from under that sketchpad of yours." Axel told me as he slung an arm around my shoulder.

"I get thirsty too, y'know." I replied as opened my can of apple juice. "You do know that you look cute in this, do you?" Axel remarked as he fiddled with the strap of my top piece. I slapped his hand away, "I know I don't." I began to walk away, blushing madly, heart thumping, hoping that at least HE would comment. I walked past him and still nothing happened. Maybe he didn't like it?

I dropped the empty can into a nearby trash can before deciding to just sit by the wading pool with my feet in the water. My thoughts went back to the past. I had a crush on Sora when he saved me from an accident, but that was it. I guess I only admired him before and put all the love interest I had in him. Later, I began to notice Roxas and before I knew it. He was all I could think about. Because Sora and Roxas looked soo much alike, I guess I mixed things up.

I stretched up, removed my straw hat, walked over to our table and began to walk towards the pool where all my friends were. Kairi and Sora were back from their rendezvous. I gave her an all knowing grin which she blushed, but she gave one back at me afterwards. I didn't know what it was about until I felt two strong arms securing my waist before scooping me up, making my yellow sandals fly.

"Ready to throw her in the pool, Roxas?" Hayner called before Olette squirted water from her watergun. Roxas chuckled as he bounced me lightly before sprinting towards the pool and jumping into the freezing, but refreshing water with me still in his arms. We both came out for breath spraying water everywhere. We were all laughing and the water did feel good.

By the afternoon, everybody was separated as each went somewhere by themselves. Hayner and Olette went somewhere with Pence and Selphie not far behind. Sora, Riku and Kairi went to a nearby shop where they sold small souvenirs. Kairi wanted me to come along, but I refused. Axel, Xion and Roxas went away to buy some ice cream, leaving me alone. I wasn't at all lonely, but I was instead contented.

It was such a fun and great day and I was really glad I didn't spend it by myself. It was beginning to get cooler as I watched the sunset. Bringing a hand up, I looked at the orange sky through my fingers and smiled. Something cold was pressed against my cheek and I shivered slightly. "Great sunset isn't it, Namine?" Roxas told me as he handed me my ice cream.

"It sure is…" I said, trailing off. I was even happier now. Looking at the sunset with the boy you like the most, there were moments like these that can never be captured by a drawing. Suddenly, I felt his fingers twirling in my blonde locks. I blushed, "R-Roxas?" Before I could say anything else, his soft lips were on mine. "Now that's what I call a perfect sunset, sitting and finally being able to kiss the girl you like." He said sheepishly all the while blushing. I was of course at first surprised before I gradually gave him a smile.

We kissed again and before the sunset ended, he whispered something into my ear. Kairi was quite pleased when she saw me holding hands with the Roxas on the way home. Sora gave Roxas a hard slap on the back and everybody gave out wolf calls and cheers. It did delight me however to what he said to me.

"You look beautiful in that bikini." He whispered this to me lovingly as he twirled the same strap Axel had use. This day was indeed special…

Author's Note: This is my first KH fic so go easy on me. Sorry for any grammatical errors or incorrect spelling. I just couldn't think of another title though…


End file.
